


It Always Comes As a Surprise

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like a blissful surprise, finding that Benni is really here with him, and not just an illusion of his hopeless dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Comes As a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song from Pet Shop Boys, It Always Comes As A Surprise.

Mats never expect himself to be such an impulsive one. Being a meticulous person, he considers that only fools do things impulsively.

But Benni’s smile is like a magical magnet, and Mats just simply gravitate towards him. It takes only one look from Benni, just one of those crooked easy smile to make Mats lost all of his self-control and can think of nothing else but one thing, that Benni is all that he wants. The only one that he wants.

Everything is blurry, Mats cannot really remember how they end up in Benni’s room. There are no words exchanged between them, but the lingering touches and more, full with needs and more. And even though he’s been thinking about it, dreaming about it, there is that voice at the back of Mats’ mind, telling him that no, it’s still too soon to talk about love, about this spark of feeling that starts to burn in his heart.

It’s still dark when Mats opens his eyes. His heart dances happily when the first thing that he sees is Benni’s sleeping face next to him. So peaceful, Mats almost believe that they are in some kind of heaven. It’s like a blissful surprise, finding that Benni is really here with him, and not just an illusion of his hopeless dream.

Benni’s eyelids fluttered open. His dark eyes look so soft, they remind Mats of warm caramel.

“Good morning, you gorgeous.”

Even when it’s still raspy from the sleep, it is still the most beautiful voice Mats has ever heard in his entire life. Benni touches the corner of Mats’ lips carefully as he smiles at Mats. Mats rubs his eyes, trying to make sure that this is real, that he is having his dream comes true right in front of him.


End file.
